Cranberry
Summary Cranberry is a veteran magical girl and a primary villain and antagonist of the series. She appears to be quite reserved and calm at first, staying in her cabin without interfering much with others, but over time, it is shown that she hungers for fights with strong enemies, as shown with La Pucelle and Weiss Winterprison, to the point of becoming sadistic and battle-hungry. She however always remains quite formal and even somewhat chivalrous in battle, preferring fair fights. After passing her own magical girl exam, which was supposed to be harmless but turned into a bloody and deadly mess, she meets Fav, an artificially created mascot and fairy by the Magical Kingdom. Mascots are normally helpful to magical girls and loyal to the Kingdom, however Fav at some point became bugged, developed free will, had a personality change, and escaped the Kingdom's control. Fav smooth-talked and corrupted an already-chaotic Cranberry into aligning with its mindset: magical girl selections are boring, uninteresting, and don't truly reflect their capabilities; they then decide to spice things up by turning them into death games, and continued to do so for many years over dozens of exams, until they were stopped by Tama, Ripple and Snow White. They fool the Magical Kingdom, and Cranberry becomes an examiner for new magical girls, participating herself in the exams in the hope to fight strong opponents; any survivor of her death games was dubbed "Child of Cranberry". She was mentored by Archfiend Pam, and mentored Melville, who became a close subordinate, and Calamity Mary. Due to her training and experience, she's one of the strongest characters in the series. Her real identity is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A casually. Low 7-B at full power, possibly 7-B Name: Cranberry, The Forest Musician Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Magical Examiner, Criminal, Member of Mao School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Exceptional hearing (amongst the best in the series), Sound Manipulation (in all forms), Vibration Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Very proficient in Martial arts and hand-to-hand combat to the point of leaving no openings, Durability Negation via sound waves (she effortlessly one-shot Minael by piercing her heart and body, and turned Swim Swim unconscious by using her Forte attack inside her body), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level casually via this calc coming from this scene (Cranberry is the strongest magical girl in the entire first arc. She's capable of shattering Winterprison's walls of stone in one strike with ease and casually beating La Pucelle) as she never fought seriously against the magical girls of Arc 1. Small City level at full power, possibly City level (When serious, Cranberry can cause serious damage to Mao Pam; as a member of Mao's School, she's strong enough to fight monsters capable of tanking nuclear attacks). Her sound waves ignore durability conventions Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye, and Cranberry is among the best fighters. Her reflexes are also among the best) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 casually. Possibly Class 50 when serious Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class casually, Small City Class at full power, possibly City Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level casually, Small City level at full power, possibly City level (On par with Marika Fukuroi who has comparable attack power; can fight Archfiend Pam for some time) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Melee to short range with physical attacks and offensive sound manipulation, from dozens to hundreds meters for AOE-attacks, more with non-offensive sound manipulation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Cranberry is shown to be rather smart and level-headed, thinking through situations and analyzing her opponents effectively (as she quickly determined Winterprison's main weakness is Sister Nana and reproduced her voice to confuse Winterprison and gain the advantage). She’s also the most experienced magical girl of Arc 1, as she has participated in several deathmatches between magical girls and survived all of them; she's the only survivor of her own entry exam. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. At the start of a battle, if she deems her opponent not strong enough after a first analysis, she won't fight at her full strength; however, she quickly resumes being serious and going at full power once she sees potential in her opponent. Feats: *She killed La Pucelle after toying with her without getting hit once. *She could hear Minael, Tama and Swim Swim’s heartbeats from hundreds of meters away inside a forest, even when Minael was transformed into a boulder. *She easily pierced Minael’s body and heart while transformed, one-shotting her. *She easily knocked out Swim Swim by creating intense sound waves inside her body. *She heavily damaged Mao Pam (A magical girl who can withstand nuclear blasts without a scratch). *She is capable of fighting against any sort of magical girl, whether she can fly, is intangible, can manipulate elements, has huge attack power or even is invisible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 5/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 5/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Sound Manipulation: Cranberry’s magic is to freely manipulate sound. She can generate sound from any location, as well as recreate someone's voice to trick opponents. It's also possible for her to erase sound waves. She can generate destructive and explosive magical sound waves either over an area or on a single point, which she can use as a shock wave that is powerful enough to destroy a huge object or Winterprison’s walls. It seems that at maximum power, her blasts can reach an AOE radius of over 30 meters. As a result of her magic, she has a hugely enhanced hearing, better than that of normal magical girls. She can even identify sound with either very high or low frequency and she can detect the location of objects with ease. If they are living things, she can locate them from several meters away by their heartbeats, even if they are hiding. If they are non-living things, she can locate the objects by using sound waves. *'Special Moves:' Cranberry has developed 3 attacks based on her sound powers. Depending on whether she says the name of the attack, it will be weaker (around 8-A) or stronger (around 7-B) **'Forte:' Unleashes an explosive burst of sound waves around her. Even when casual/without naming the attack, she created a crater of dozens of meters large, vaporising all the trees in her surroundings and turning Swim Swim unconscious **'Sforzando:' A close-ranged attack in the form of a directional sound wave. While it has less power than Forte, when pressed onto someone and allowed to travel inside, the sound will bounce back and echo inside their body. The target will vibrate with convulsions, and blood will squirt out of every pore. **'Fortissimo:' Like Forte, it unleashes a burst of sound waves around her. The power is however of a far greater scale. A named Fortissimo is strong enough to leave a meteor-sized crater. Note: The only reason she was scratched and killed by Tama was because she never acknowledged her as a magical girl worth paying attention to, as Tama is among the weakest Arc 1 characters (outside of her 1-hit-kill skill that she never used on people), her personality is completely unsuited to battling, she's a coward and had shown no relevant skill in any of her previous battle-participations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7